Kamitani Taka
Taka is one of the children at the Morinomiya Babysitting Club. He is the younger brother of Hayato and the son of Shizuka Kamitani—a science teacher at Morinomiya Academy's middle school. Appearance Taka is a short boy with spiky dark black hair and a prominent widow's peak. He has round almond-shaped eyes and small dark irises, a trait he inherited from his father. Personality Taka is a loud and brash troublemaker who blurts out whatever is on his mind. This is a trait his father, Taizou, claims comes from Taka's mother Shizuka, depicting that she is often a very loud person when she would nag at him during their marriage. He often argues with his older brother Hayato, whom he secretly cares for and admires but complains about a lot especially when he is shown less attention. He frequently misbehaves and Hayato tends to hit Taka on the head as punishment in a running joke throughout the series. Taka is a very talkative child and often comes up with his own games like "Ranger Five" to play with the other kids. At other times, he hits and pokes Usaida with his toy sword for his amusement. He is close friends with Kotarou and proclaims to be his best friend. He is also friendly towards all the other children in the daycare, but mostly comes into conflict with Kirin who once refused to join his game of Ranger Five due to her studying to "become a witch" instead. He enjoys playing heroes and frequently cries when his brother hits him, calling him "Stupid Aniki" (informal for "older brother"). Like any other misbehaving child, he throws tantrums whenever things do not go his way, and throws himself on the floor face down when despondent. History Taka is the second born and youngest child of Shizuka and Taizou, both the middle school science teacher and high school chemistry teacher at Morinomiya Academy respectively. Unfortunately, his mother and father divorced causing his father to leave shortly before Taka was born, leaving Taka unaware of his father's true identity. Relationships Family Kamitani Hayato Taka is almost always seen arguing with his older brother, and many times Hayato hits him over the head to correct his behavior. The usual result is Taka bursting into tears, calling his older brother names, and often running to Ryuuichi, who proceeds to scold Hayato, either to his face or in his head. Taka gets upset with his brother for many things, from something minor as ignoring him while practicing baseball to refusing to play with him during summer vacation. While Hayato's usual response is to hit Taka over the head when Taka does something wrong, Hayato completely ignores Taka when he drew "poo" on his treasured baseball as a measure of retaliation. Ryuuichi and Shizuka are worried when this happens, as it means that Hayato was angrier at Taka than usual. Despite their usual disputes, Taka shares a deep admiration and love for his older brother. Evidence of this can be found when Usaida declares that even without a father, Taka still has his older brother (something that none of the other children in the daycare room except for Kotaro have). Taka comes to realization that even if he didn't have a father, he couldn't live without his older brother Hayato. Trivia * His favourite food is hamburgers. He also likes strawberries.Gakuen Babysitters chapter 50, page 9 * Taka strongly dislikes green peppers and broccoli. * His favourite show is Ranger Five, and he is "Ranger Red" in the daycare room. * His most prized possession is his toy sword. * "Taka" means "hawk", while the "Kami" his surname "Kamitani" translates to "wolf". * At the zoo, Taka talks about how the hawk has the same name as him.Gakuen Babysitters, chapter 6 * He can crawl on people like a spider, especially older people * His zodiac sign is Aries Gallery Kamatani Taka.jpg Taka.png Taka.jpg Tumblr p7aefgMqQd1w4uts1o3 1280.png Taka sword.png References Category:Male Category:Toddler Category:Kamitani Family Category:Characters Category:Babysitting Club